disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ApollElle
Apollo and Elle has the most interaction on screen due to Elle's HUGE crush on him. Gizelle Elle fell in love with Apollo at first sight when he shot her a dazzling smile. They instantly became friends and Elle immediately had a crush on him. Though she was crushed when she thought Daphne and Apollo reconciled when Daphne kissed Apollo on the cheek. Apollo, however, felt like Daphne's kiss was too weird since they had broken up. Near the end of the movie, Elle tries to defend Elliot and Apollo helps her. He proves it by giving Elle a hug, and Elle hugging him back. Their friendship grew bigger at the end of the movie. Gizelle and the Goddess Girls Season 1 Elle still has a crush on Apollo. During the season, Apollo starts to like Elle's company by teaching her archery and the art of music. Not much is shown about Elle and Apollo's interaction in season 1, however, in The Serpentine of Truth, Elle defends him and hopes that Apollo can survive the Serpentine's riddles without getting hurt. Season 2 More interaction shows between the two in season 2. In Enter Cassandra, Apollo meets a fortune teller just like him and they immediately bond, much to Elle's dismay. Elle has a hard time not to feel jealousy over Cassandra but expresses it through depression. During the episode where Cassandra and Apollo are working on a school project, Cassandra kisses Apollo on the cheek, and Apollo jumps for joy, but Elle weeps with sadness. Near the end of the episode, when Apollo was about to tell Cassandra that he liked her, she told bad fortunes about Elle, and he stopped liking her, showing more interest in Elle. However, in My World Turned Upside Down, Apollo and Cassandra are together, but Elle finds out that it was just another dimension. In, Battle of the Immortal Bands, Apollo and Elle compete each other against the Battle of the Bands, from Heavens Above, to the Goddess Girls. In the end, they realize that competition split the two's friendship, and they end up singing together in the finale. In The Five Targets, Apollo sacrifices himself to save Elle and to shoot the last target, by plummeting into the lava, while Elle watches in dismay and horror. Elle said that she will always remember and love him. Season 3 Elle meets a new godboy named Atheous and befriends him. What Elle didn’t know was that Atheous was Apollo in disguise. During the five episodes of Atheous, Apollo had developed a crush on Elle and his love for her became stronger. In Talents for Atheous, Apollo impresses the godboys by his singing voice and Elle helps him find his talent. While helping him, Apollo, in disguise, brings in Elle and gives her a kiss. Much to Elle’s surprise, she is shocked at the affection that Atheous gave her. In The Revealence of Atheous, Apollo finally reveals himself and is showered with hugs. Then, apologizing to Elle, he gives her another tender kiss, making Elle faint. That was the episode where Elle and Apollo hold hands for the first time, showing their affection for each other, and considering themselves as together. In Titan Annihilation, Apollo and Elle are partners to get away from the titans who take over Mount Olympus. Season 4 Apollo and Elle interact a lot when they take walks on earth and try to find the element to defeat the titans. In the series finale, Apollo and Elle ride in a chariot together as they head on vacation. What Apollo thinks of Elle Apollo thinks of her as a close friends of his, talking to her, teaching her archery, and singing with her. In Enter Cassandra, when Apollo starts liking Elle, he tells her the opposite of what Cassandra said and gives her compliments. After he does he gives her a brief kiss on the cheek, making her faint. Since that moment, Apollo had secret feelings for Elle. He finally shows it in The Revealence of Atheous, when he kisses her, then holds her hand when looking out from Mount Olympus. What Elle thinks of Apollo Elle had a huge crush on Apollo since the movie and had been attracted to him ever since. However, she is really shy about talking to him and asking him to help him with certain things. Sometimes, she is very open to him. She was also jealous when Apollo developed a crush on Cassandra, discovering that she does fortunes too. However, Apollo stops liking Cassandra after she tells bad fortunes about Elle. Elle is very depressed when she watches in horror at the sight of Apollo falling into the lava after trying to shoot the last target. After Atheous reveals himself to be Apollo, Elle jumps on him for joy and pulls him into a big bear hug. She also receives a kiss from Apollo, making her faint. Category:Relationships Category:Love